1. Technical Field
This invention relates to egress systems and, more particularly, to a multi-functional emergency egress system for assisting occupants of a dwelling to escape from hazardous conditions.
2. Prior Art
The United States has one of the highest fire death rates in the industrialized world. There were 4,045 civilian fire deaths in 2002, which showed a 13.3 percent increase from the previous year. The majority of all fire related deaths are caused by smoke inhalation. Much study has been done about the lethal effects of smoke inhalation which research from the National Fire Protection Association has shown is the leading cause of death in fires to building occupants and firefighters.
Carbon monoxide is the deadliest gas in fire smoke, primarily because the body has a stronger affinity for carbon monoxide than for oxygen. Carbon monoxide molecule passes directly into the bloodstream and it prevents the body from absorbing oxygen. Unfortunately, many individuals become disoriented in smoke filled rooms and lose precious time trying to find an exit way, time in which they are exposed to carbon monoxide and toxic fumes. In many cases, individuals have died only a few feet away from an exit and safe haven, only because they were disoriented and had lost too much time trying to find a way out. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for guiding people out of a burning building in a timely and safe manner.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional emergency egress system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is automatic in its operation, and effectively provides users with a safe and quick means to egress a burning building. Such a system is especially helpful to those suffering from physical disabilities and others with limited mobility. The automatic operation of the system advantageously allows the user to direct all their time and energy to reaching an egress point. The solar back up power supply source also ensures that the system will be operational in the event of a power outage.